Mikoto
Mikoto is the leader of the Daughters of Cerberus, as well as the daughter of the High Priestess. She stands out as the most curious and clever of the seven sisters, making her an effective leader. On a mission to retrieve Inertia, all of her sisters are slain as she survives, and vows to torture and kill the one that killed them all: Peter Talbot. Characteristics *'Name': Mikoto *'Alias': Shinigami *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Yellow (in both forms) *'Likes': Music, dancing, nature, seeing the world *'Dislikes': Losing, being weak, people she cares about dying *'Family': Daughters of Cerberus (sisters), The High Priestess, Father (Unknown) Appearance Casual Mikoto and all of the members of the Daughters of Cerberus share the same appearance. All of them have big, slanted eyes, clear skin that show scars, slender athletic bodies, and wear nothing at all when in their room, and when walking around the compound they wear black body suits with gi attire. The only difference between Mikoto and her sisters is their varying hairstyles. Mikoto's hair is a pixie bob cut with bangs combed over to cover her right eye. Werecat Battle Attire Background Mikoto and her six sisters were birthed from the High Priestess, leader of an all-female sect of the Red Lotus Clan, and raised as assassins by them to do one mission: locate all the 50 Immortal Fangs and prepare for the day to when the Moon would Reign. The High Priestess named them the Daughters of Cerberus, for much like the Great Worm, they would devour all that stood in their way, and raised them with the most brutal of training throughout all of their childhood and youth, attempting to sculpt them into the ultimate warriors. Mikoto's training, however, was even more brutal than those of her sisters. AS her mother would make her the new High Priestess. During her training as a child, Mikoto found a hole in the wall to gaze upon the outside world. The High Priestess told her that the world was a creation of their master, Kaguya, and that it was under threat so long as those who would oppose their leader's rule. She was then thrown back into training and received punishment. She was whipped and/or cut whenever she failed and was encouraged to hurt her ninja kin for their training failures. The only kindness she ever received was from a male ninja, Raizo. As they grew older, Mikoto and Raizo develop a romantic bond (something to which Ashi knew little of and grew afraid of), however she knew that his desire to leave the Red Lotus Clan for freedom was greater. One stormy night, after a week of which Raizo was punished after he failed to hurt one of his fellow ninja kin from a training failure, decided to escape from the clan. Mikoto tried to stop him but his desire for freedom was too great; but he encouraged Ashi to join him, but she decided to stay. But before he left, he gave Mikoto her first kiss, scaring her as she pulled back, and then he climbed over the wall to freedom. But as he left, she then began to trace her lips, remembering her first kiss (this habit would follow her whenever she was awaiting her mission). However, their reunion would be quick, as Raizo was caught and brought back by her ninja kin. Branded as a traitor, Raizo executed (a katana through her heart) by Mikoto, who Raizo ran into when she began to hesitate to do so, saving her life by ending his for her. As a result of Raizo's death, even though she remained loyal to the High Priestess and the Clan, subconsciously, she began to harbor doubt towards the clan. When their training was complete years later, they donned the masks and uniforms, and set out to fulfill their mission. Ninja Assassins Personality Mikoto possesses a curiosity about the world, especially when she was younger, and developed into a cunning strategist. She was clever enough to go after the archers first in her final test, making the task much easier. Like the rest of her sisters, she possesses little to no knowledge of the outside world in which she didn't know what a deer was and assumed a male deer as a demon due to its horn. Furthermore, she also cannot understand the concept of love and compassion since she sees the loving bond between friends, or even when Peter was talking to Christie (as the Red Lotus view human and Lycan relationships as taboo), and her hugging him in concern as madness due to the fact that she thought that Christie being a hunter would kill Peter in his Lycan state. However, she has a small inkling of knowing this from her experiences with Raizo growing up. This was also seen when she and her sisters did not mourn the first of their sisters to die by Christie's hand, reciting their mother's words "Death is failure". Still, she has an emotional breakdown after witnessing all of her sisters die before her and failing to complete the mission to retrieve Inertia, the Gravity Fang. This is likely due to her being raised to kill under the extreme and violent tutelage of her mother, who raised them to think of failure as the pinnacle of disgrace and something that was an impossible occurrence. Her breakdown also likely stemmed from her shock at being defeated by Peter, someone she was raised to see herself and her sisters as inherently superior to. Also, when both Electrika and Piper Pete taunt how easy it is to manipulate children and turn them into weapons, she reacts angrily, implying she has unresolved feelings towards the abuse she endured from her mother along with her sisters' deaths. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werecat' *'Shadow Blending' **'Shadow Shindou' Skills *'Skilled Archer': Mikoto has shown to have excellent skills in archery. She is capable of taking down multiple opponents with the bow while climbing. *'Skilled Melee Fighter': Mikoto and her sisters have become more skilled at close-quarter combat than their trainers. *'Intelligence': Through her training, Mikoto developed a talent for strategy. During the final test, she incapacitated the Cult archers at the top of the cliff face, swinging the fight in her and her sisters' favor. **'Peak Human Conditioning': Like many of those that were born or taken into the Red Lotus, Mikoto has spent the majority of her life preparing to fight strong opponents and has honed her body to the absolute limit of human/Lycan potential. **'Peak Human Resilience': Mikoto has been beaten endlessly throughout her training, hardening her as a warrior. **'Peak Human Senses': Mikoto and her sisters were trained to be able to react to dangers, such as archer fire, by instinct. **'Peak Human Speed': Mikoto is shown to be swift. She is capable dodging arrows while climbing a cliff and grabbing one of the fired arrows out of thin air. She and her sisters are capable of dodging machine gun fire. **'Peak Human Strength': She and her sisters have deceptive raw strength for their lean frame. They are able to destroy the armor of the Omni Gauntlets merely through punches. They are also able to easily smash through concrete. **'Indomitable Willpower': Mikoto seems to possess a strong will to correct her mistakes and help her persevere through hardships. This made her into a powerful and cold assassin. Relationships Mikoto’s Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Tara Strong Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecreatures Category:Red Lotus Clan Category:The Red Lotus Category:Peter's Love Interests